The legend of Nightcrawler
by FanfictionBlossom
Summary: Takes place in the old times. Kurt is being chased through the streets of paris, where he ends up in a field where he is found by the young Catharina Pryde...  Kurtty all the way! its AU!


**Hey all of ya out there ****FanfictionBlossom here!**

**I change my favourite series almost each week or month but I'm determined too finish this one.**

**This could be one my best work ever! **

'**Hears someone in the background shouting' "Argh! Krissy shut up already and damn start writing!" **

'**Blinks and turns around and sees her friend Wali' "you shut up! Ya know ya like meh stories ya just don't want to admit it" **

'**Wali sits in a corner and grumbles' **

**Okay lets get moving on, ya guys I know there is spelling mistakes and maybe grammar mistakes but please be nice too meh, im doing meh best.**

**Kurt is still from Germany I'm just not good at catching his speaking hehe.**

**But please write too meh what ya think of tha idea in the story.**

**By the way! Kurt and Kitty do not have powers, but Kurt ****does have his unique appearance.**

**Summary: **_Kurt Wagner is being chased through the streets of Paris and ends up in a field where Catharina Pryde is out walking. He looks at her with begging eyes for help. Even though Catharina is scared she helps him… _**Kurtty all the way.**

Disclaimer: Woah hold on a second "Wali get over here and do the disclaimer!" 'Wali comes' "what! Why don't you do it yourself!" " I'm too lazy! Now do it!" 'sighs' " Okay Krissy or aka FanfictionBlossom, do not own X-men Evo or else Kurt and Kitty would be together"

Okay on with tha story!

**Chapter one: Nightcrawler!**

**(In Paris at 2 am)**

Kurt Wagner was being chased through the streets of Paris, you could hear the people yelling at him **"You monster!" **or if it weren't that it was **"You foul Demon, burn it to death!" **The words were burned deep inside of him, he could feel the tears gather in the corner of his eyes, he was no demon or monster.

He was just a human, but because of his unique appearance he couldn't live a normal life, people call him Nightcrawler mostly because he stays in the shadows and never come out in the day.

Once again he was being chased, didn't the villages get bored of following him around with things to kill him with? He desperately looked around for places too hide with no luck at all, a sob escaped through his lips just like all the other time he was scared maybe this would be the last night for him.

_Bang!_

He barely had time to avoid the bullet that got shot at him, it hit him in the side causing him too stumble a little, but he fast regained his balance, he kept running even though his side was killing him.

The young mutant did everything he could to try and block the pain out, and the people was just in his heels, looking forward he saw barrels which contained what looked like wine.

He sped up a little, took hold of the barrels and tipped the whole stack to make his followers a little slow, and to slide around in the wine.

What seemed like days he finally found a shadow to hide in, and quickly climbed in the small ally, the young mutant look down at his hands, which only had 2 fingers and a thumb on each hand, he hated what he was, he hated being chased.

Even though they hated him, he couldn't get himself to hate them at all, he didn't hate anyone he was a lovely person that didn't want trouble, but that weren't possible, no one would ever accept him for who he is, especially how he looked_._

The young mutant looked around, he wanted to make sure no one would see him; Kurt listened around him just to make sure that no one would follow him.

Now he once again walked through the streets without his followers, he was young yes but he had experienced more then no one could imagine.

He was scared no one could describe how scared he was, and how much sorrow he was feeling, the helplessness he was feeling like he nothing could do at all, that everything was lost that no hope was left for him, despair because he had no one, he had no friends, no family they were all dead.

He was beginning to really believe them all, no one will ever care for him not right now and no one ever would; he was a demon he didn't belong in this world, maybe he should just go burn to death like they suggest.

He kept walking their voices ringing through his head, but he wasn't giving up just yet, he would survive this like he always did.

**(To Catharina)**

Catharina Pryde is just a normal girl, who lives on a farm just a little outside of Paris; Catharina lives alone since her parents died a few years ago.

Standing in her kitchen cutting some vegetables, she couldn't help but wish that her parents were with her once again, Catharina is only seventeen years old.

Her parents died when she was fourteen years, she is missing them dearly there is never a day where she doesn't wish that they were there with her.

She was quite lonely there on the farm all by herself, it wasn't because she was ugly or anything she is a quite attractive young woman, she just don't like any of the guys in the village they would only want her for her looks and nothing else, she would want her guy to love her from who she was and not how she looked like.

That dream seemed impossible for Catharina, she didn't think anyone would ever love her, she never thought highly of herself, the young Catharina Pryde didn't have enough confidence in herself at all.

The young miss Pryde sighed before she tore her gaze from the stars in the heaven, she knew it was late but she just couldn't sleep nightmares was haunting her like ghosts, she didn't know what to do about it other then get up and eat something healthy, and maybe have a glass of warm milk to clam her nerves a little.

Sighing once again she put the cut vegetables on a plate and sat down at the table to eat a little, trying to let out all the memories of the nightmare only to fail miserably, the pictures wouldn't leave her head.

The gruesome pictures of how she found her parents dead in a pool of their own blood, looking at her with dead empty eyes, the normal warmth she always saw in them were gone just like they were, they had left her all alone.

She shook her head to get rid of the memories, she didn't want to remember it at all, it was painful to remember, it filled her with such grief that she could almost feel her heart stop from the sorrow she felt that dreadful day, it was just like a knife cutting through your heart with no mercy of making it fast, like someone who wanted to keep his victim alive just to torture them more.

Clutching her heart tightly she shut her eyes not wanting to think more about it anymore, the tears that needed to be shred was already gone, she couldn't grief all of her life she needed to move on no matter how hard it might be.

Looking outside of her window once again, she longed to feel the night wind blowing in her hair, the feeling of the grass beneath her feet, the fresh smell of the farm life, but the only one stopping her from going outside was herself, so she stood up and left her shoes behind as she walked outside and got greeted by the blowing night wind and the glowing moon and stars.

Without thinking about what she was doing, she ran towards her field and just ran to feel the soil beneath her feet separate at the speed she was running, and the wind that was blowing her long chocolate brown hair was relaxing to her, she felt at peace she never wanted to stop running, but she knew she would have to return home sooner or later.

She stopped to catch her breath, she had ran pretty far she was now at the outskirt of her field, she fell down to her knees and started panting, she looked around it was still pretty dark but she was quite used to the dark, so she could see through it with ease.

Lying down in the grass to relax a little, but she caught herself stargazing again, like she could find answers in the stars.

Her mother always told her that stars was the ones who had left this world and moved on, she would always tell her that the spirits of the dead would look after their loved ones '_Maybe mama and papa is up there watching over me right now, I really hope so. Mom, Dad if you can hear me please help me, I'm tired of being alone I really wish you guys were with me, I miss you both greatly I hope your both fine up there. I love you both never forget that, I will always be your little Kitty Cat_'

A smile was trying to break out upon her lips but never came, she was still sad but she was feeling a little better.

She heard someone nearing where she was lying and quickly sat up, but stayed hidden just in case it was some thieves who might be able to hurt her.

The person walked into her field or rather stumbled into her field, she started crawling towards the person to get a look at him or her, and she tried to be quiet while she was sneaking her way over to the mysterious person.

The person was lying down looking like he was in pain; Catharina immediately felt pity and walked a little close to what looked like a male, properly around her age, until she saw his blue skin and a tail that was wriggling like a snake in pain.

Trying to bite in her gasp she stumbled backwards and landed with a thud, the creature opened his golden eyes and looked at her, she couldn't help but feeling scared of him.

It felt like they had been looking at each other for hours until Catharina heard something nearing once again, she could see the light from the torches, she looked at the male again, his eyes were frantic '_is he afraid?_' she shook her head and walked out of the field to meet the people walking towards her home.

Looking back at the male she saw him shake his head and almost begging her with his eyes to not tell where he was, she didn't know what to do she was terrified and still she felt that she needed to help him.

The crowd stopped in front of her, what seemed like the leader stepped forward "excuse me miss have you seen a demon run by here?" She opened her mouth glancing once again at him, his golden eyes showed fear and sadness, she just couldn't "no I haven't seen anything, nothing or anyone comes by sir sorry, but I will keep my eyes open and will send a letter if I see something sir" she bowed her head in respect "very well miss have a nice evening, but really you should head home it's not safe in the night anymore, be safe miss" he also bowed his head, then they all walked away.

When they were out of sight she turned around and walked back to the person in her field, he was looking at her with gratitude, but she could see the exhaustion that was hidden in the golden depths.

Kneeling beside his head she hesitantly stroked his cheek "shush it's okay no harm will be done to you. Your safe with me I promise you" She smiled at him and tried to sound calm, but butterflies was raging in her stomach and she could still feel the fear, but somehow she knew he would do her no harm.

He looked her in the eyes "You….Saved me…Thank…..You" while he spoke she could see two fangs it made her flinch inwardly but didn't show it to him, instead she smiled again while he eyes began to close slowly '_I guess he's tired and he's bleeding from his side, I better take him with me no one deserves this treatment_'

With that thought she took his arm around her shoulders and tried her best to drag him to her house, she couldn't bear if this man died because of her, she had experienced enough dead, even though he was kind of scary and even though she was terrified, then she would help him no matter what..

'**giggle' This is tha end for this time hoped ya enjoyed it next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**Remember the review bottom isn't ya enemy it's only ya friend soo pretty pretty pretty please leave meh a review it would make meh soo happy 'hears a shout' "Krissy did you steal my laptop again?" ohhh noes hehe I better run see you next time 'begins to run while screaming' "ya will never catch meh alive and ya aren't getting ya laptop back! Muahaha!"**


End file.
